Makarue and Serkulet
by quixoticSorceress
Summary: A follow-up to TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag's amazing "Scorpio & Capricorn" story! The title is an intended reference to "Montague" and "Capulet", from Shakespeare's famous "Romeo and Juliet". Shameless GamVris, sorta sadstuck? T for past character death... Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Homestuck: that belongs to Andrew Hussie! I also do not own the first part of this story, which is known as Scorpio & Capricorn and was written by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag! I also don't own Romeo and Juliet—for that you can thank our good friend Mr. Shakespeare~ I do however own this short little fic, and I therefore hope you enjoy it!

She couldn't believe it.

The troll girl held tightly to her matesprit's hand, olive tears staining her cheeks as she stared at the two open coffins in the front of the room. In the first lay a tall highblood, his head heavily wrapped in clean white bandages, a poor attempt at concealing the gunshot wound that all the trolls and lusii gathered there knew was present.

The second coffin was almost painful to look at. It contained the lifeless body of her friend, a once-beautiful blueblooded girl, who was now clothed in a shimmery black dress. The girl's name was Vriska Serket, better known to the watching cat-troll as Vriskers. Nepeta turned and buried her head in Karkat's shoulder. "I nefur thought something this pawful could efur happen..." she whimpered, her tears seeping into the thin material of his black dress shirt. The mutantblood seemed too stunned for words, his own tears carelessly betraying his own blood color. He didn't care. Gamzee Makara had been his very best friend—sometimes his only friend—and in the past few weeks, the two of them had been happier than ever before in their lives.

It only took seconds to take everything away...

"It's not fucking fair," he choked, clinging to Nepeta just as much as she was clinging to him. "They didn't do anything wrong. They should still be here."

Nepeta just nodded, and together they gazed sadly upon the corpses, surrounded by their friends and lusii. Tears were prominent, visible on almost everyone's faces. Gamzee had been well-liked, and Vriska had been at least respected. Their death sent many into mourning. Karkat recognized some of the faces there. Dave Strider, while not a close friend of any of them, stood in a corner looking away from everyone else, moisture glistening on his cheeks. John Egbert, a human that Vriska had been close to, stood talking to Terezi Pyrope, the young legislacerator that had arrested the murderer and sent him to his trial. Even Spidermom was there, crouching protectively over Vriska's coffin—who knew the beast had actually cared for her charge?—and hissed at anyone who dared to approach. Karkat held Nepeta tighter, as if to reassure himself that she was still there. "Gamzee wouldn't want us to be sad about this," he murmured, more to himself than her, but still she nodded in agreement. "Neither would Vriskers." She managed a weak smile. "They still have each ofur, though, and so do we. We have efuryone here to help us. It's gonna be okay," she declared confidently. Karkat planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You're right. We'll be okay."

**...Beyond...**

"I hate seeing them cry, knowing it's because of us," Vriska murmured, clutching Gamzee's hand. He rested his chin on her head. "They'll be okay," he said reassuringly. "And we'll be all motherfucking okay too, sis."

Her pupilless white eyes met his. "I know we will. I never thought the hardest part of dying would be watching the people we left behind."

The taller troll sighed in reluctant agreement. "It's okay, Vris. It'll be all up and okay. Just give it some motherfucking time."

"Time is something we have a lot of," she pointed out with a small smile. He nodded, stroking her hair gently. She tilted her head up, and their lips met, sharing in a tender kiss.

At the funeral, a strong ray of light slanted through the windows, illuminating the bodies in bright gold and causing all the grievers to stop and stare. Karkat and Nepeta looked up together, then smiled at each other, each squeezing the other's hand. It would be okay. Everything would be okay in time.

"_This day's black fate on more days doth depend: this but begins the woe others must end."_


End file.
